


Biggest gossips

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille has girl time with  Kathryn and Aaron comes up





	Biggest gossips

“Kathryn You should really pay Aaron a visit”Camille told her friend 

“You know we broke up right”Kathryn reminded her 

“I still remember Aaron coming over waking me up at 3 in the morning to tell me that”Camille grimaced 

“Is he okay since the whole Bix thing happened I know you were worried about him?”Kathryn said out of concern 

“Yeah but he seems a bit lonely I honestly believe that he could use some friends that’s why I’m reaching out to you”Camille told her

“Word going around is you two have been out grabbing drinks off the clock”Kathryn whispered 

“Nurses can be the biggest gossips”Camille rolled her eyes 

“There’s truth in there isn’t there?”Kathryn asked her 

“Aaron and I just like each other’s company”Camille replies


End file.
